


Foundation Of Paradise

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Videl and Chi-Chi find solace in each other while Goku and Gohan are out training w\ Vegeta.





	

Foundation Of Paradise

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

"Come on Gohan, all you wanna do now is run off to train with Vegeta and your Dad. You never spend any time with me anymore." Videl said angrily.

"Story of my life, Videl." Goku's Wife and Gohan's Mother Chi-Chi says as she walks outside with two glasses of tea for her and Videl.

"Hello Chi-Chi." Videl said with a warm smile.

"Hi Videl, I'm so glad that you came." Chi-Chi said.

"You are, Chi-Chi?" Videl replied as she takes the glass of tea that Chi-Chi offered her.

"Yes, so let Gohan and Goku go do what Saiyans love to do: Fight." Chi-Chi says, Videl nods before turning to Gohan.

"Go on, Gohan." Videl tells the Half-Sayian, Gohan ran outside and leapt into the air and flew off to catch up with Vegeta and his Father.

"How do you do this, Chi-Chi?" Videl asked.

"Do what Videl sweetheart?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"Put up with Goku being gone all the time?"

"I just resigned myself to this fate, just like Bulma. Now though I have you to help me fight my loneliness... If you want to that is?" Chi-Chi says.

"I do want to, Chi-Chi. I've always admired you." Videl says nervously as she blushes. Videl's comment caused Chi-Chi to blush as well.

"Come on inside, Videl." Chi-Chi says.

Videl follows the older woman inside the Son home, the ladies go into the living room and sit down on the loveseat in front of the coffee table.

Chi-Chi sits her now empty glass down on the table, Videl quickly follows suit.

"Videl, thank you for your kind words."

"Anytime Chi-Chi, I know that being married to Goku isn't easy for you."

 Chi-Chi puts her left hand on Videl's right knee and gently strokes it.

Videl moved closer to Chi-Chi. 

 "Chi-Chi, I'm going to give you my cell phone number so you can call me whenever you're feeling lonely." Videl says.

Chi-chi looks at Videl, her eyes sparkling as tears threatened to fall.

"Thank you, Videl." 

 Videl leans forward and lightly kisses Chi-Chi on her right cheek.

"Stay with me Videl, please?" Chi-Chi asks quietly.

Videl smiles at the older woman.

"Of course, Chi-Chi." Videl replied.

Chi-chi hugs Videl, laying her head on Videl's shoulder, the younger woman gently caresses Chi-chi's hair.


End file.
